Take This! (A Mario Fan-fic)
by Charmstress
Summary: Rosalina decides to accept her invitation to Go-Karting with Mario and friends. But, being solitary in space, she isn't quite used to what the race has in store for her. (One-shot, no ships!)


"TAKE THIS, DWEEB!"

A green shell swooped past her, barely missing her bike. C'mon, she thought bitterly, I'm only in 5th place, give me some mercy!

But mercy is not in anyone's vocabulary whilst Go-Karting. It was a shame Rosalina hadn't realized this yet.

Peach was right on her tail, and Rosalina questioned if "Mercy" was ever in that chick's mental dictionary. She constantly threw items of every size and shape in Rosie's direction. It was a miracle that she hadn't crashed yet, or at least spun out.

She turned around and shouted, "Can't you give me a break for once?"

"Not until I reach the top," Peach hissed back loudly. "Which will be much easier with you behind me!"

Rosalina sighed and braked. Maybe if Peach thinks she's ahead of me, she'll quit attacking me and go for whoever's in fourth.

Well, that was counter-productive. Peach slid off the edge of the track, and re-spawned grumpily. _Still_ behind Rose's bike.

Apparently, the fourth place racer was Princess Daisy, and she wasn't going to shy away from this opportunity to get back at Peach for… Well, Peach probably did something bad to her at one point or another.

"Nice going!" Daisy laughed as she called out to Peach.

"Shut up!" She cried back.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess!" Daisy began laughing so hard, Rosalina had time to pass her, leaving those two to deal with each other.

Now that Peach was occupied, and Daisy never posed a threat, she was peacefully cruising along, only at fourth place, but at least no one was chucking shells at her—

Just then, a banana plopped right in front of her. She slipped, bumping her back to 6th place. It seemed that the 3rd place as—er, rider, had caused Rosalina's fate.

She heard a high-pitched, gravelly cackling while she she spun off-road. "Gee, wonder who that was," She huffed aloud.

Peach and Daisy, still bickering, zoomed past, shortly followed by a few others that Rosie didn't recognize, as her head was still spinning, making her vision blurry.

Once she had her bearings, she checked her dashboard to see her current ranking.

10th?

Geez, mercy is a nonexistent word here!

It was only the start of the second lap though, so she had time to catch up. If someone's stuck in 11th or even 12th, the chances of them passing her had to be crazy low… Right?

Wrooong. Donkey Kong let out an obnoxious hoot when he zipped past Rosalina.

Well, she though optimistically. At least I'm not in—

Birdo sped by, giving Rosalina a horribly familiar gesture.

Last… place.

At this point, Rosie just gave up. What was the point of continuing, she couldn't make it?

But, regardless of the odds, she continued.

Eventually, she came across a ? block. She absent-mindedly ran through it, not even noticing the bullet icon on her dashboard.

Then, she noticed Birdo was only a few feet in front of her. She floored the gas, and passed her immediately.

Feeling better, Rosalina looked at her new ranking: 11th. She was getting there… Wait, was that a bullet?

Rosalina planned out a strategy, get to the highest place she could, then deploy her secret weapon.

Full of motivation and hope, she climbed up to 5th once more, starting right back at square one. But she didn't care.

Peach looked at her, clearly shocked, and Daisy waved. Um, Rosalina thought suddenly. Daisy is quite the cloud cuckoo-lander…

She was slowly approaching 2nd, when she realized the easiest way to pass Toadette was to use her bullet!

She hit the button to trigger her item, and felt herself enveloped in a metal casing. Rosalina covered her ears to shield them from the blaring sound of rocketship-like roars.

She glanced down to see her place. 1st! And the bullet was still going!

Oops. I jinxed it, she thought as the metal poofed. She kept her foot on the gas, despite her discouragement. She was so focused, she didn't even realize she was just about to cross the finish line!

She heard the whistle blow, and looked up to see she had finished. What a relief! And I even got… 2nd?!

In disbelief, she looked up to see who the crowd was really congratulating… Baby Peach.

The End


End file.
